


「圈套|飞唐」终章高H版②

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: TrapHIStory3 | Trapped
Genre: HIStory3 | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q





	「圈套|飞唐」终章高H版②

楔子>>>

看着眼前陷入极度羞耻感，浑身红得像只虾子的孟少飞，唐毅突然口干舌燥起来——撂狠话的时候，他怕是忘了预估“现场直播小警察自摸秀”对自己自制力的挑战性，以至于当下开始懊悔，曾经尝遍这副甜美肉体的自己，真的能有足够定力，撑到他独自把全套前戏做完？任何事，只要关乎孟少飞，对他而言就会有大概率失控的风险。人前高冷强硬的唐老大，在小警察面前，非但没了脾气，还常常像是被驯化的猫科动物一般，把自己最柔软的肚皮，毫不设防的袒露在对方面前。面对这样一个天然软萌的家伙，要硬气起来已然是不可能了，但老攻的威严岂能说丢就丢？该“硬”的时候，唐老大也会让他知道，糖衣炮弹的威力。

初期两人暧昧互动的阶段，孟少飞常常是主动的那一方——是他先跨出了那一步，拉近了彼此的内心；也是他先告白，让唐毅至今每每想起，心灵仍有被触动的波澜；更是他促成了两人的“距离负值”，让彼此感受到灵肉契合之后的情感升华——种种表象一度让唐毅以为，孟少飞天性热情，加之他动作快过思维的行动力，某种程度上在床事方面也应该会延续这种“强强制衡”的模式。谁能料想，床下如何生龙活虎的家伙，上了床竟然秒变怂货……不知是天生在性事上的笨拙使然，还是因为时常被某人的男性荷尔蒙撩到不知所措，总之自彼此建立亲密关系至今，回想为数不少的“激烈运动”过程，孟少飞总有些别别扭扭，情到浓时更是一副生涩未脱的模样，这让唐毅感觉有趣又可爱。

出了房门的孟少飞，战斗力或可媲美“平头哥”，烦谁怼谁鲁勇非常；但关起门上了床，充其量就是只炸了毛的猫，被逗弄急了，撸撸顺毛就能好……即便不服气每次都被压，也曾卯足了劲谋划反扑，奈何技术经验身板没一样能压得过他的男人，几番尝试都落得被镇压的下场——这样床上床下反差萌的家伙，常常让唐毅忍不住想欺负他，却也心甘情愿被吃得死死的。

只是转而想到，总被牵着鼻子走的自己，步步退让到原则底线全然失守，变得越来越不像自己。而两人相处的种种日常，对比四年前的模式，简直天翻地覆。他真不知该气“御夫有术”像是生来克自己的孟少飞，还是该恼被那家伙成功套牢丧失主权的自己……气与恼之间两相拉扯，最终却是道无解的伪命题。

堂堂黑道老大，竟已沦落到要在床笫间找优越感……被一班损友知道，会不会取笑他一辈子？无妨，解决问题的方式从来不是单线程的，可以选择“理性”方式沟通交流，但如果用“理”解决不了，也可以直接用“性”——不如就来试试“损友一号”Andy的方法论吧，看看被拴住下半身的孟警官，会不会变得乖顺服帖呢？

正文>>>

此刻在床上辗转反侧的孟少飞，才不会知道他男人心中的百转千回。前一秒还沉浸在自渎的性兴奋中，后一秒未着寸缕的身体，却毫无预警地袒露在敞亮的落地镜前。被男人牢牢握住的下颌，传来细密的疼痛，真切到让宕机中的大脑一秒回神，男人低醇的嗓音，正贴着他滚烫的耳廓传来——  
“孟少飞，有没有人说过你很骚？”  
闻言，他的视线在镜中直直撞上了唐毅挑情的眸，那饥饿的眼神毫不掩饰地传递着想要将他拆吃入腹的欲望。似是被这样露骨的逼视烫到一般，孟少飞艰难地撇着头想要躲开，挣扎间忽略了男人在他腹下的细碎动作。

须臾，硬到快要忍不住释放的性器被突然握住，紧接着某种让他濒临窒息的禁锢物，毫无预警地箍住了阴茎根部，突来的胀痛感将射精的冲动瞬间收拢压制……孟少飞怔愣几秒，略显迟钝的视线，不可置信的向下望去，挺翘着频频抽动的“孟小飞”，在那个紧锁根部的透明乳胶环状物的压迫下严重充血……大脑从震惊中恢复意识的第一反应，便是操控双手去摘除那个让他难受到极点的枷锁，但唐毅的手却快他一步，反拗过他的双腕，牢牢箍在身后。

“唐毅——你！”孟少飞惊颤得转头看向身侧对他做着过分事情的男人，换来对方贴近他脸颊蹭动耳语的亲昵安抚，耳廓脸侧颈窝一一被男人细密啄吻着，手中却预谋着更过分的事……  
“宝贝，别急，还没弄好哦……”  
孟少飞被亲吻安抚缓下的躁动与抗拒，在下一秒徒然转变为激烈的挣扎——敏感的冠状沟处，突然被箍上了一只同样的环状物，但和锁在阴茎根部的那一只不同，这只带着振荡的电流……被敏感部位传来的急剧刺激瞬间震飞了心魂，孟少飞忽地瞪大了眼，整个身子猛然向上挺直绷紧，晕满潮红的胸膛震颤着顶起，圆润喉结在一声压不住的惊叫之后，激烈滚动着。  
“呃啊——拿开！快点……唔……”  
第一波的刺激已经逼出了孟少飞的生理泪液，挣扎不休的手腕始终被男人牢牢缚在身后动弹不了，紧绷过后体力耗尽，撑不住的身子向后软倒，落入炙热的怀抱。

“孟警官，还记得刚刚自己说过什么吗？任何事，嗯？别这么快投降，还早呢。”  
男人沉着嗓音说了什么，孟少飞懵懵然听不真切，先前自慰时抹过的润滑液，在沾染到的每寸肌肤上持续发热。此时此刻，即便再轻浅的抚慰，肿胀充血的性器也能很快触发高潮，如今又多了冠状沟处能逼疯人的强劲电流，让孟少飞急迫地想要释放，却被紧密卡在阴茎根部的锁精环，扼住了疯狂血液的涌动——欲射冲动下的酸软酥麻，被桎梏压迫的充血胀痛，还有肆意亵玩之下的羞愤难当……同一时间，这副可怜的身体被各种官感冲刷，眼看快要崩盘。

然而今晚的唐毅，像是打定主意要试探孟少飞的承受极限，以往只停留在想象却压抑着未做的，今晚就借着对方的心甘情愿和自己被酒精软化的自制力付诸行动吧。于是，身前已全盘失守的孟少飞，并没有再多的心力让身后的境况幸免于难。只是，前不久才放话要看他自渎“不插手”的唐某人，最后还是没能忍住亲自上手了；同样前不久才“视死如归”任凭处置的孟某人，此刻更是从未这般后悔过自己的不知死活。

Andy给的盒子里，仅剩下两样物件还未派上用场，唐毅看了眼便忍不住失笑——Andy那家伙，看样子是被调教的很彻底了，但依他对自己好兄弟的了解，多半是Andy主动“求调教”的可能性居高——盒子里静静躺着一副调教专用的精致皮手铐，宽厚的皮质光滑柔韧，泛着暗搓搓的幽光，皮革独有的香味与错综纹理清晰可辩。

唐毅抵着身前浑身虚软的人，将他仰面推躺在床头，一个跨坐压制住他的腿根，让对方的下半身完全无法动弹。居高临下的俯瞰视角，死死盯着小警察求哀露怯的红肿兔子眼，满眼满眸皆是赤裸裸的侵略性。然后开始慢条斯理地轮流为两只手腕带上枷锁——左手被套入腕拷内，收拢皮扣至挣脱不开的紧度，接着换右手被同样的方式牢牢拷住，最后将两只皮套中央连接处的锁扣，扣在了床柱上……好似猎人在享受捕猎过程一样，动作间像是放慢倍速播放般的刻意。盒子里的诸多物件中，唯有这副手铐是实际意义上能让他“乖顺服帖”的东西，因为戴上之后，整个上半身的反抗力将全线瓦解。

看着仰躺在床上已然动弹不得的孟少飞，仍存有一丝侥幸般，不死心地拉扯着手铐尝试挣脱，唐毅嘴角的弧线、眼眉的弯度，牵引着颧骨处肌肉的耸动，将这张纯男性的面孔染上了一抹邪肆，却在孟少飞受惊野鹿般的眼眸里，投射出更多让他唯恐无法承受的暗示。施加在他身上的种种惩罚，每样都让他以为，最严重不过当下了，但唐毅每次都能刷新他对“当下”的认知。

就如同此刻，唐毅后退身体，将孟少飞的下半身整个提起，迫使脊背完全抬离床铺——这个姿势将他不愿示人的私密处完全暴露出来，而身下那处被扼住了唯一的发泄管道，又被不间断刺激着敏感带的紫红色硬物，也大喇喇地出现在孟少飞的视野里，让他直观而清晰地感受到自己的身体有多热情，又有多浪荡——这个姿势也让孟少飞误以为，唐毅终于要提枪上阵，进入自己的身体。只是没想到，进入他身体的另有其物。

被牢牢握住腿根向下施压，维持着双腿大张姿势的孟少飞，却看到唐毅又拿起了那支被弃置一旁的软管。尝过这特制润滑剂带来的火辣滋味，孟少飞原本已经放弃挣扎的肢体，又开始抗拒的扭动起来。他想要开口让唐毅放过他，话到嘴边却在对方明显的嘲弄眼神下噤了声。唐毅硬下心肠无视身下人欲言又止的哀求表情，从一开始已经步步为营的调教计划，今晚绝不会让他再用那副软萌的表情蒙混过关了。

唐毅收回容易被干扰而心软的视线，专注于手里的动作——从头到尾，哪怕再如何心有不甘愤懑难平，他也不愿意伤了小警察分毫。借着初时留在他体内的滑液，他又挤多了一些耐心做着扩张，孟少飞苦苦挨着前后夹击的刺激，喘息声都带着颤音，直到紧绷的穴口足以容纳三指的程度时，神志已然涣散。唐毅在他愣神之际，将软管的开口处压入小小的菊穴，握住尾端直接对着张弛收缩的穴口顶了进去——  
“唔——啊！”  
光滑的软管将穴口的褶皱层层撑开，冰凉的管壁紧贴着紧绷的甬道，就着之前扩张留下的湿滑，被直直捅进后穴深处。软管内冰冷的润滑液，顺势被大量挤入高热的肠道内，底部的软肉受到刺激，疯狂的蠕动震颤……仅有的性经验还停留在有限的体位和有限的行为模式上，没想过会被唐毅用出格方式对待的孟少飞，被惊到低喊出来——他一直觉得在做爱的时候呻吟出声，是女人才会做的事。他一个大男人，挨过子弹的疼都能忍了，却每每在床上被激到失控喊叫，让他觉得无比丢脸。

只是当下，唐毅再次升级了他在床上的“技能点”，从未被如此对待过的青涩身体，正诚实而直白地反馈出当下的震惊与无措。该死的羞耻感几乎挤爆了孟少飞的思维，被自己的叫声羞到无地自容，他兀地将脸整个埋入自己被限制了行动的弯臂中，倔强地死死咬住牙根呜咽重喘，再不愿让丢脸的声音明晃晃地传入彼此的耳朵里。羞赧的表情或许能被遮掩起来，但身体的极度亢奋，却在视线受阻的情况下，变成了唯一的感知。

柔软的后穴已被彻底浸润，里里外外每一寸都湿透了，甬道内被灌满了凉液，吞不下的湿滑正随着男人握住软管进出的动作，被滴滴答答的带出来，腿根臀瓣水光一片，并快速在臀下的床单处留下大滩湿渍。孟少飞抽搐着频频扭臀，急急躲着男人使坏的手。  
“唐毅——嗯……别这样！拿出来——”  
如他所愿，整支挤空的软管被抽出体外，随意丢置一边，孟少飞堪堪缓了口气。虽然这具身体的主人，似乎相当排斥体内被塞入的异物，但兀然落空的肉穴却贪婪蠕动着渴望被再次填满。为了满足眼前这幅热情躯体的本能意愿，一个更大更硬的物件取而代之地挤入，瞬间又填补了甬道的空虚——  
“呜……呃啊！”  
孟少飞的身体在长时间的开拓过后，已足够湿润能承受肆意的对待，于是唐毅没有手软地将一支直径约三、四指宽的电动按摩棒，直直推入孟少飞的后穴，并毫无保留的一插到底——这便是盒子里的最后一件小道具，也是一连串调教步骤的重头戏。被突然贯入的硬物从入口涨满至最深处，穴口轻微撕扯的痛感，伴随着激擦前列腺而过的猛烈快意，先后在他的神经末梢炸开，咬在牙关抵在舌尖的重喘与低吟，再次不受控制的被挤出齿缝。受困的双手激烈地拉扯着皮拷的锁链，受不住的频频弓起身子……然而，急促的吐息，难耐的挣扎，并没有带来更多的清醒或者氧气，他的每寸神智与呼吸，在男人启动了某个开关键的瞬间，被凶猛的欲火焚化殆尽……

充斥着整个甬道的凉润液体，被嗡嗡作响的电动棒翻搅着大量溅射出体外，初时穴口被撑开的涩意渐渐缓解，但生嫩的甬道内壁，第一次被带着电流高频震动的硬物激烈摩擦，酸软刺麻的感觉被神经反射为某种难耐的痛楚。更火上浇油的是，润滑剂最初的清凉稍纵即逝，过后逐渐产生的热辣感却徒然激增，将内里的软肉灼烧至熟烂，而这种陌生的痛楚，更是让孟少飞有如挠心般的抓狂。

前后的敏感部位都在持续过电的刺激下获得前所未有的战栗感，激切的射意却也持续被压制着无法如愿，孟少飞惊恐地感觉自己的身体快要坏掉，应激反应让他缩起身子本能的开始抗拒。更严重的是，他的内心深处，竟有些期待这种身体被彻底弄坏所能换取的未知极乐。此刻他好想狠狠敲打脑袋自问：孟少飞，你是疯了么？！

唐毅自然也是感觉到了身下人的抗拒反应，紧绷的后穴频频收缩，手中握着的电动棒，进出间变得越来越困难，于是他俯下身轻舔啃咬着孟少飞透红滚烫的耳垂——  
“放松点宝贝，乖乖吞进去……你知道我的尺寸，如果这个都吃不下，要怎么容纳我的？”  
唐毅一边半诱哄半逼迫孟少飞放松身体适应，一边握住按摩棒缓慢地浅送浅插，时而抵在甬道深处扭转按压，将穴肉摩弄的通红肿胀……激喘伴随着求饶的低吟，锁链扯动撞击床柱发出的铿锵声响，在两人间形成环绕式的结界，周遭的空气变得潮湿而炙热，氧气大量消耗。被轻易抛上浪尖，又重重回落海底，却始终到达不了极乐的制高点，眼前这具面对情欲还未能熟练响应的身体，因为无法一次承载过多超负荷的起落，整个开始不受控制地抽搐。

就在孟少飞神经即将崩断的当口，唐毅突然释放了勒在他性器根部的锁精环——瞬间畅通无阻的精关，仿佛被狠狠撞开一样，浓白精液如泄洪般猝不及防地磅礴而出，从未经受过的肉体舒爽，几乎震断了孟少飞紧绷到极限的神经。他闷哼着整个人缩成一团，颤抖战栗，不能自已，一张俊脸皱成了包子，喉间随着巨大能量释放而挤出的低吼和嘶喊，持续到最后变成了无意识的嘤咽……强劲的喷射过后，大脑一片留白，孟少飞整个人如同泄了气的皮球一般脱力瘫软，被生理泪水长久浸润至红肿的一双大眼半眯着，透出的星星点点眸光，只剩下失神和茫然……

唐毅非常满意眼前所目睹的整个过程，第一次在床上采用非常规的方式进行激烈地试探，让他更清楚的知道孟少飞的承受底限，或许并没有他自己所认为的这么浅显。而这更符合唐毅心中对孟少飞的认知：“命大又硬还足够皮实”——往后在床上或许他不用再小心翼翼，将他当做易碎品般不敢肆意妄为；相对应的，孟少飞会在更彻底的调教下，成为唐老大目标计划中更乖顺服帖的情人，再遇到床下解决不了的问题，他们或许可以“达成共识”在床上慢慢解决。

在这个以“性”开端，以“欲”制衡，以“爱与和平”达成的美好念想里，唐老大的下一步调教计划仍待实施中。昏昏然的小警察，迷惘间似乎本能的感知到了即将发生的，更多超乎他感官认知的激烈运动，无力的身体不自觉地又颤了颤……

— TBC —


End file.
